


The Road(s) Not Taken

by heartlessleostar



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Texting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlessleostar/pseuds/heartlessleostar
Summary: Jaehwan knows that ‘beautiful’ will never be enough for the two precious boys in his life.Jaehwan lets himself suffer along with them anyway.





	The Road(s) Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the Robert Frost poem "The Road Not Taken."

“Jaehwan, ahh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I’m-”

A steady waterfall of profanities interlaced with Jaehwan’s name tumble out of Seokjin’s swollen lips. He wants to feel ashamed, at least one slight twinge of guilt, that he’s here at the VIXX dorm at four in the morning, in Jaehwan’s bed, getting his insides rearranged in the best way possible. But Jaehwan is stretching him out so good, his already sore legs are close to giving out any second, and Jaehwan looks like the most sinful, sweaty angel he has ever seen. So he can’t help it when he spreads his thighs even further.

He’d had a particularly awful twenty hour day prior, and he’d been running on a whopping total of four hours of sleep for the past four days. Jimin and Hoseok had finished running through a new, intricate piece of choreography with him, Jimin mostly sticking around because he was angel and didn’t want Seokjin to get flayed alive by an equally sleep-deprived, albeit more short-tempered Hoseok. 

Just as he had been wrapping up to get back to the dorm, Seokjin had gotten the text message.

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Seokjinnie~ Are you awake?_ (￣。￣)～ｚｚｚ

Seokjin merely stared at the screen. The question was a simple one, seemingly with no implications. He gulped, fingers flying as he typed back a message.

 **Jinnie**  
_Just got done at the BigHit building._

The next message came within seconds.

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Awesome! See you at the VIXX dorm in an hour?_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Jinnie**  
_Keep sending those emoticons and you won’t see me ever again._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_You love it, baby._

Seokjin’s heart had twisted uncomfortably as he stared at the words. His fingers hovered, unsure of how to respond, his brain too fried to be able to think of another witty response. He’d already been running on autopilot the past few days. All he could make sense of were the words ‘love’ and ‘baby’, and they were burning a hole into his brain the longer he stared at the over-bright screen.

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_In all seriousness though, just come over. You can take a shower here, and you can wear my favourite snuggly hoodie! We don’t have to do anything else._ (´･ω･`)

Seokjin knew that was a downright, filthy lie. He could practically feel the sinister meaning behind the strategically placed emoticon. 

Nevertheless, he finds himself right where Jaehwan wanted him to be. Freshly showered, smelling of Jaehwan’s strawberry body wash, wearing nothing but Jaehwan’s oversized maroon hoodie which is now bunched up around his chest. His cock lies swollen and heavy against his stomach, twitching with every deep thrust Jaehwan snaps into him. 

Seokjin’s eyes sting, and his body screams curses, begging for rest. But his mouth betrays him, begging for more, his back arching as he takes Jaehwan deeper.

“Touch me” he cries out, whining unabashedly. “Fuck, Jaehwan, please, just fucking touch me.”

Jaehwan gazes down at him with blown pupils and a half-smirk on his face. He stops mid-thrust to lean down and suck at Seokjin’s nipples, swirling his tongue expertly at an agonisingly slow pace.

“Lee Jaehwan, you fucker, you absolute ass- oh, fuck-“

Seokjin gasps as Jaehwan starts to move, suddenly hit with too many sensations all at once. Jaehwan continues lazily lapping up at Seokjin’s nipples, his cock movingly languidly inside him, and his ridged stomach slides deliciously over Seokjin’s throbbing cock. 

Seokjin’s orgasm hits out of nowhere, and before he can let out a warning, Jaehwan has already gotten up and taken him in his hand. His cum spurts out and coats all over Jaehwan’s ringed fingers, spilling onto Seokjin’s belly. 

Seokjin half-moans and half-screams as he rides out the wave, not bothering that he may have just disrupted the rest of VIXX’s sleep. Jaehwan sits on his knees while still inside him, angling up Seokjin’s hips, and resumes his fucking mercilessly, each thrust getting more erratic than the last. Seokjin’s eyes droop after a few minutes, and he’s about to complain of over-stimulation, when Jaehwan lets out a soft cry and a feeling of warmth fills him up to the brim.

“Fuck… holy fucking shit…” Jaehwan whispers huskily in awe, watching as Seokjin’s hole clenches inward after he pulls out. He pulls off the condom with shaky fingers, discarding it into the bin next to his bed, and wipes them both as clean as he can with an old t-shirt. Seokjin watches him work quietly, irrational affection surging through him. He bites his lip to refrain from saying something cheesy.

“You asshat, why did you make me shower if this is what you had in mind?”

Seokjin applauds his brain to mouth coordination.

“Yah, I’m nicely cleaning your dick and not even asking you to get up, and that’s what you choose to say to me?”

“Shut up, you’re literally always horny.”

“Exactly. So you knew what you were signing up for, Seokjin-ie.”

Seokjin merely grumbles incoherently, his eyes sliding shut as he settles deeper into the bed. Jaehwan unfurls the hoodie from where it’s bunched up and smooths it over Seokjin’s front. He tosses away the soiled t-shirt and climbs into bed, throwing on a large sweater, and tucks them both under the soft duvet.

“What’s your call-time like tomorrow?” Jaehwan whispers, tugging Seokjin until he’s spooning his back. He inhales the top of his head, the scent of his own mint shampoo invading his nose.

“I have to be at the studio any time after two in the afternoon to lay down some vocals with Jungkook. Nothing before that, though. What about you?”

Jaehwan nuzzles his nose into his hair “Hamlet schedule at 6 pm, but I might have some practice runs a bit before the show."

Seokjin snorts. “You can practically sing the whole play in your sleep, at perfect pitch and sound level, that too.”

Jaehwan just giggles and buries himself even further into Seokjin's hair. He sinks in comfortably and they lie in silence for a few minutes.

Just when Jaehwan is sure that he's fallen asleep, Seokjin turns around and lies on his side to face him. His eyes are soft, vulnerable, and pulled down with such an intimate sadness that it tugs at Jaehwan’s heartstrings. He’s seen the exact same look in Wonsik’s eyes countless times; when Wonsik tugs at his arm to get his attention, when Wonsik ruffles his hair playfully, when Wonsik nuzzles into his chest and hugs him tight, after Wonsik laughs at Jaehwan’s aegyo on a variety show, when Wonsik is sitting all the way across the practice room and wants nothing more than to pounce on his hyung and live in his arms forever.

“I love you, Jaehwan-ie.” Seokjin breathes out, his voice hitching.

Jaehwan exhales slowly, flashing back to when Wonsik uttered those same words to him months ago under the influence of numerous bottles of soju. He recalls the droopy eyes, the pouty lips, the flush from alcohol dusting his cheeks. Jaehwan remembers thinking of him as beautiful. 

The pangs in his heart spark painfully, and he bites out the same response he had given months ago.

“I know.”

Seokjin just looks at him through heavily-lidded eyes, and, within seconds he’s fast asleep, unable to fight his fatigue any longer. Jaehwan eyes his face; he examines the dark circles, the pallid complexion, the wrinkled forehead, the blood-red, plump lips. Seokjin looks absolutely debauched and Jaehwan still thinks he’s beautiful.

Jaehwan knows that ‘beautiful’ will never be enough for the two precious boys in his life.

Jaehwan lets himself suffer along with them anyway.

\---

Seokjin feels slightly better rested the next morning. 

Dull rays of light are seeping in through the half-drawn blinds when he wakes up to a large nose nudging at his cock, which has been painfully hard for a while. 

“Jaehwan-ie…” he mumbles through wisps of sleep, reaching for the bedside table to check the time on his phone. Nine in the morning, still enough time with Jaehwan before showering and heading back to the company building.

Jaehwan proceeds to suck him off for a bit, completely wiping away the last remnants of his sleep. Their eyes lock with each other, with Jaehwan occasionally breaking to fan his eyelashes downward. Seokjin’s insides boil and churn, and his hips grind into the bed of their own volition. 

Jaehwan pulls momentarily off to gasp for breath, and Seokjin tackles him down, getting up and reaching for the lube. He straddles his thin, small frame, working two cold and slicked up fingers inside himself and running his other hand over the slit of Jaehwan’s rigid cock. Jaehwan attempts to get back up, trying to get Seokjin’s hands off his dick, but Seokjin stands his ground. 

“I’m going to ride your cock so shut the fuck up.”

Jaehwan pauses, marvelling at the muted simmer in Seokjin’s eyes. Seokjin’s eyebrows are furrowed and his mouth's set in a hard line. His cock jumps in Seokjin’s palm at the sight, and he lays back down.

Seokjin rests his arms against Jaehwan’s thighs, his own thigh muscles taut as he lowers himself onto Jaehwan’s waiting cock. His head slumps forward as he sits down fully, tentatively grinding his hips around to get accustomed to Jaehwan’s length. Jaehwan hisses as Seokjin clenches around him, and harshly pulls him down to catch his pink, plush lips with his own. Seokjin continues circling his hips slowly as he licks filthily into Jaehwan’s mouth. Jaehwan opens his mouth wider and moans pathetically, curling his tongue around Seokjin’s briefly before Seokjin clamps down involuntarily on his cock.

“Fuck, why the fuck are you so fucking tight, fuck” Jaehwan curses hotly into his mouth as Seokjin kisses him messily. He clenches down once again and Jaehwan whines in pleasure.

Seokjin drags his lips away to press a chaste kiss along Jaehwan’s jaw before moving up. He rocks his hips shallowly, leaning back once again against Jaehwan’s thighs, and slowly starts to fuck himself on Jaehwan’s hot and heavy cock. 

Seokjin’s body still protests, sore all over, but his eyes shine brightly with renewed energy as he fucks himself open shamelessly. 

_“I love you, Jaehwan-ie.”_

_“I know.”_

“Did you even get some damn sleep, or were you pathetically waiting to get your dick wet again?” Seokjin spits out harshly as he moves. He’s not sure himself whether he’s joking or not.

An odd look flashes across Jaehwan’s face, and Seokjin would register it as hurt, but it’s replaced by a blinding smile in record time.

“Yes, Jin-ie, of course I slept.” He pouts cutely, reaching up to playfully tweak at his nipple.

Seokjin slaps the hand away, shifting slightly and moving faster. He tilts his head to the side, eyes screwed shut in concentration, his thighs trembling wildly.

The veins in his neck pop and he moans loudly when he finally feels Jaehwan brush up against his prostate. Jaehwan grabs at his hips, his fingers sinking into the taut flesh.

“Do you mind keeping it down?” he hisses.

“Or what, Hakyeon hyung is going to come in and neck chop me?”

“I seriously wouldn’t put it past him.” 

Seokjin just laughs and grinds down tightly, staring at Jaehwan and panting harshly. Jaehwan stares back, his eyes a molten dark chocolate. His hair is a soft caramel, messy bangs swept across this forehead, his cheeks and pointed ears flushed red. Seokjin catches a glance at his mouth, and immediately nudges a thumb at the plump lips which part instantly for him. Jaehwan sucks down sweetly on the digit, the fire in his eyes enough to spur Seokjin on even further.

When Seokjin cums, it’s with Jaehwan’s name on his lips, Jaehwan's fingers wrapped tightly around his cock, and tears stinging in his eyes. Just as he’s riding through the aftershocks, Jaehwan angles his hips up to slam harder into Seokjin, and he squeezes his eyes shut as his spills into him.

Seokjin pulls himself off numbly and sits there on his knees for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath. He blinks his eyes rapidly to hide the tears, hoping that Jaehwan thinks of it as one of his regular twitches.

Luck isn’t on his side, however. 

“Jinnie, what-“

Seokjin gets up abruptly, pushing Jaehwan’s legs aside, and goes to pull on his discarded track pants from the night before. He rubs his ears wearily and breathes deeply out his nose before he sits back down at the edge of the bed.

Jaehwan stares at him with an unreadable expression, barely aware of the quickly cooling semen on his stomach. 

“I… I should go. Need to take a shower, then head back to the company.” Seokjin mumbles, staring at his feet.

“Let me at least feed you, it won’t look nice if I don’t feed my cute dongsaeng.”

“Yah, we were literally born in the same year.”

“Don’t use that disrespectful tone with your hyung, punk.”

Despite his mood, Seokjin bursts out laughing at Jaehwan’s exaggerated ahjumma voice. He finally turns to face him, a soft, fond smile etched onto his tired face.

Jaehwan wishes that he could learn to love him.

\---

They clean up and make themselves fairly presentable, Seokjin still wearing Jaehwan’s hoodie, before venturing out into the blissfully empty living room.

As they watch the left over kimchi fried rice turning in the microwave, Jaehwan reaches out to play with the drawstring of Seokjin’s sweatpants. Seokjin swats his hand away with a scandalised expression, but ends up relenting anyways when Jaehwan surges forward to kiss him. The microwave timer goes off a couple of times, and they’re still making out with Seokjin’s back pressed against the refrigerator when Jaehwan’s ears pick up on the tell-tale sounds of the front door opening and closing.

He pulls apart hastily, quickly smoothing out their hair and the front of their hoodies. Seokjin looks absolutely perplexed until another figure walks into the kitchen.

“Oh. Hi Seokjin hyung!” Wonsik smiles warmly despite looking absolutely haggard, his clothes a wild variety of colours and a beanie shoved haphazardly on this head. His glasses are askew and his eyes are even droopier than normal.

“Hey” Seokjin calls out at the same time Jaehwan wrinkles his nose. “Please tell me you showered at the studio least once. Please, Wonsikkie.”

Wonsik merely rolls his sunken eyes, pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge. “Yes, hyung.”

“Good. Come here.”

Wonsik obediently enters Jaehwan’s arms, crouching down slightly to match his height, and lets himself be crushed for a few seconds. Jaehwan plants a kiss on his temple and lets him go. 

“Okay, now get your ass to bed.”

“Yes, hyung.”

Wonsik’s face is a brilliant shade of red as he walks out of the room.

Seokjin tries and fails to ignore the sharp pangs of jealousy. Despite knowing the nature of their relationship, knowing that they're bandmates and dorm-mates and that platonic skinship is normal and sometimes even healthy, he can't help but feel his insides twist uncomfortably.

As soon as the door to Sanghyuk’s and Wonsik’s room swings shut, Jaehwan pulls Seokjin forward and pecks delicately over the pulse point in his neck. “Now where were we?” he mutters lowly.

Seokjin loudly clears his throat. “The kimchi fried rice.” He deadpans, detaching himself from Jaehwan’s wandering hands.

Jaehwan stares at him, perplexed at the sudden shift in the atmosphere. But he moves nevertheless, pulling out two plates and opening the microwave. 

They eat in relative silence, occasionally broken by Taekwoon’s extra loud vocal practice from his room despite the closed door, and Jaehwan purposely snagging food from Seokjin’s plate. Seokjin can’t help but laugh softly at the older’s actions, and Jaehwan feels temporarily satisfied.

Finally, after what feels like ages, Seokjin finds himself with his belongings waiting for the elevator. Jaehwan leans against the doorway as he waits.

“Seokjin-ie, I’ll text you, yeah?”

Seokjin stares up at his face, somehow knowing that Jaehwan is trying to give him an out. All he has to do is say no, or shrug, or act off-handish, and maybe Jaehwan will back off and give him the space he really does need.

 _“But the heart wants what it fucking wants”_ he thinks bitterly.

Seokjin thinks back to when he first met Jaehwan at one of his first music shows. His hair was a light brown and oddly cropped over his eyes, his eyebrows were a mess, and his nose was larger than any he’d seen before. He remembers his over enthusiastic smiles and kind words for his hoobaes, then later his excitement at learning that Bangtan’s oldest hyung was the same age as him. They’d exchanged numbers, but only managed to meet up months later. BTS had only just debuted, after all, and VIXX had been thoroughly busy with their Hyde promotions. 

He remembers quiet nights over cold ramen and soft touches lingering from hugs at award shows. He remembers quick, muted kisses in bathroom stalls and their drunken, loud nights with Junghwan.

Seokjin can’t find it in himself to imagine a life without Jaehwan. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll see you around.”

He pushes himself into the elevator and refuses to turn back to say bye.

Jaehwan watches as the doors to the lift clang shut. He grips the doorway tightly, standing there alone for a few minutes before dejectedly going back inside.

\---

 **Jinnie**  
_Jaehwannie._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Omg, global superstar BTS’s Jin just texted me_ ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

 **Jinnie**  
_Haha, you fucker. I’m at the airport, gonna leave for Seoul in a bit._

 **Jinnie**  
_How’ve you been?_

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Exhausted, tired, sleep-deprived. The usual._  
_So I’m guessing I need to throw you a welcome back party?_

 **Jinnie**  
_Depends….what do you have in mind?_

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Remember how you said that I’m perpetually horny?_

 **Jinnie**  
_I see that you’re still ever the gentleman._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_You going to the states doesn’t change who I am inside, lil Seokjinnie_ ^_^

 **Jinnie**  
_Yah, you’re insufferable_

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_And you love it, baby._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_You there?_

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Jinnie Jin Jin, helloooo_

 **Jinnie**  
_Gonna take off, sorry._  
_Bye._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Ah, no worries. See you soon_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

\---

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Hey, are you doing okay? Hope you’ve not been pushing yourself too much. You can always talk to me, you know that, right? I miss you._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Seokjin?_

_\---_

__

**Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Jinnie please, it’s been a month. Are you okay? Talk to me._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Junghwan refuses to tell me anything, Jungkook and Jimin don’t respond to my texts. Taehyung might have even blocked me._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Fuck, I just need to know if you’re okay._

\---

 **Jinnie**  
_I’m outside the VIXX dorm and I don’t want to ring the bell. Open your door._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Fuck. Shit. You’re alive! Holy shit you scared the crap out of me._

 **Jinnie**  
_Yah, just open up._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_It’s like 2 am tho, did something happen?_  
_Sorry, never mind, opening._

\---

__Jaehwan opens the front door to the red-eyed, tear-stained face of Seokjin._ _

__In record time, he pulls him inside, shuts the door, drags him to the couch and wraps him in a warm embrace. Seokjin sniffles and lets out a wet sob against his chest._ _

“Jinnie, baby, shhh, I’m here” he coos worriedly, rocking him slightly.

__Seokjin breathes deeply and pulls back hastily, determinedly wiping away his ears and rubbing his nose._ _

__Jaehwan grips his thigh, massaging it comfortingly._ _

__“You’re probably gonna ask me what’s wrong.” Seokjin mutters, voice thick and raw as he sniffles again._ _

__“Well, yes. I hate seeing you sad like this. You’re my best friend in the whole world.” Jaehwan whispers._ _

__“Junghwan will come at you with guns blazing if he hears that.”_ _

_“I probably deserve it”_ Jaehwan thinks.

__He softly chuckles in response, fingers continuing to rub soothing circles into his thigh._ _

__“How… how do I tell my best friend what the problem is if they’re the problem themselves?” Seokjin confesses, eyes downcast._ _

__Jaehwan feels the tear in his heart all over again._ _

__“I never want to lose you. I can’t… I can’t stay away from you, Jaehwannie. I tried, trust me. The past month has been horrible. I can’t get through even 2 days without your cheesy videos or cutesy selcas. I love you.”_ _

__Jaehwan’s eyes flutter shut, and Seokjin barrels on._ _

__“Fuck, I love you so fucking much. So much that I’m willing to stay your best friend for the rest of our lives. For you. Because I can’t live without you.”_ _

__Wetness prickles behind Jaehwan’s eyelids, and his throat grows heavy._ _

__“Jaehwan, I-“_ _

__Jaehwan opens his eyes and leans forward, capturing Seokjin’s lips with his own. He tastes of cherry chapstick and the salt from both their tears. The kiss is soft and sweet, both sets of plump lips sliding over each other seamlessly._ _

__Jaehwan pulls away first, resting his forehead against Seokjin’s._ _

__“I can’t lose you either. And I want to give you what you want, I do. I just…”_ _

__“You can’t force yourself to feeling something that doesn’t exist.” Seokjin whispers._ _

__“Jin, I’m so sor-“_ _

__“Don’t. Don’t apologise. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry for making you worry about me.”_ _

_“Hyung, I’m sorry, I was drunk. I shouldn’t have said that. Just forget it okay? Please don’t worry about me.” Wonsik whispered._

_Jaehwan stared at him, Wonsik refusing to meet his eyes. “Yeah, okay. It’s all good, Wonsikkie.”_

_Wonsik met his eyes finally, and Jaehwan was exposed to an ocean of hurt._

_Despite it all, Wonsik walked out the room with a smile on his face, and Jaehwan knew it was going to be okay._

Seokjin leans back, folding his hands in his lap.

__“You’ll always be my best friend, Jinnie.” Jaehwan murmurs. He feels like he's floating, distant, looking down at the scene from a third person's perspective. He feels like shaking himself up, anything to shove some sense into his brain._ _

__Seokjin smiles sadly, “You’ll be mine too. Forever.”_ _

__Heavy silence settles between them. Seokjin breaks it after a few awkward minutes._ _

__“I should go, it’s late… I didn’t even check your schedule, I just barged over.”_ _

__“It’s nothing. I’d drop anything if I knew you needed help. You know that.”_ _

__Seokjin nods, standing up on shaky legs. Jaehwan opens the door for him and waits back, leaning against the door-frame._ _

__Seokjin presses the elevator button. Jaehwan hesitates for a second before asking, “Can I text you, later?”_ _

__A strange sense of déjà vu creeps up on him as Seokjin stares into space pensively._ _

__“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll see you around.”_ _

__And then he’s gone. For a wild second, Jaehwan questions whether he should have asked him to stay. He thinks of a very different, droopier set of eyes and all the anguish they hold when they look at him, and Jaehwan knows that letting Seokjin walk away for now is for the best._ _

__\---_ _

__Merely a week later, Jaehwan comes out of vocal practice and finds a text on his phone._ _

**Jinnie**  
_I know you were supposed to text first, but I did it instead. Sorry._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Don’t apologise, pabo._

 **Jinnie**  
_I apologise and you insult me? Wow ok then._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Ah, so glad to have you back, Seokjinnie TT_

 **Jinnie**  
_Me too. I missed me, too. And you, of course._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Let me huggle you, c’mere_ (ノ゜ω゜)ノ

 **Jinnie**  
_Certainly did not miss those emoticons, however._

 **Jellyfish Lee Jaehwan**  
_Shut up. You love it._

____Seokjin doesn’t respond for a couple of minutes, and Jaehwan is about to send a follow up message before his phone pings._ _ _ _

**Jinnie**  
_Of course I do._

____Jaehwan smiles down at the text. They’re getting closer towards being okay, and that’s more than he could have ever hoped for._ _ _ _

____Taekwoon steps out from the restroom and comes up to him. “Ready to go, Jaehwan-ah?”_ _ _ _

____“Just a sec.” Jaehwan opens up the front camera, pulling a ridiculously cute face, and sends the picture off with the caption “Chu <3”_ _ _ _

____“I’m ready” he smiles._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Seokjin sends the text, after a few moments of careful deliberation. His heart doesn’t hurt like before, and a small wave of pride at the little progress swells inside him. Across the room, Yoongi and Taehyung watch him with careful eyes. Seokjin has long figured that the quiet, yet over-caring nature is a Daegu thing._ _ _ _

____His phone vibrates, and he stares at the picture and caption for a good few minutes._ _ _ _

Jaehwan looks crazy, and he _is_ crazy, but so is Seokjin.

They’re on their way to being okay with each other. They might even already be there, and that’s more than Seokjin could ever hope for. 


End file.
